Gundam 00 Journey to the Cosmic Era
by GN00QuanTa
Summary: After destroying a large Asteroid heading for Earth, Sestuna F.Seiei is sent to the cosmic era were he joins up with the Archangel. How will things be different with Setsuna's presence? you have to read to find out!


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything!

**Summary: **When he destroyed a large asteroid that threatened the Earth, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei triggered an event that would launch him to an alternate reality. Now stranded and alone Setsuna embarks on a new journey to eradicate war. Join Setsuna as he clears a path for a brighter future, a future were people can live in harmony with each other regardless of race. Even if it's not his world, Setsuna will change it. And hopefully for the better.

_Story start_

**Ptolemy**

**En route to Mars**

Ptolemy traveled at top speed using trans-am to get to Mars, the fourth planet from the sun. They had gotten a report from Veda saying that there was a large asteroid, roughly 10 miles long that was heading straight for the Earth sphere. Also, an ESF patrol had been sent to intercept as well, but Ptolemy had a head start on them and would get their a day ahead of the ESF patrol fleet. Along the way they picked up Tieria Arde in his new Gundam Raphael. Because he's an innovade he was able to download his consciousness into a new body even if his old body had died.

On the bridge of the Ptolemaios 2 kai were Feldt, Meleina, Lasse, and Ms Sumeragi all at there posts. All the Gundam meisters were sitting in the hanger bay awaiting for the go ahead to launch

"Ptolemy is approaching the destination. Disengaging trans-am." Feldt inform and the Ptolemy stopped. On the bridge a screen appeared and the could see a very large asteroid. But what made them widen their eyes were the hundreds of smaller rocks that surrounded it. Off in the distance still quite a way's away was Mars.

"How come we didn't detect those smaller rocks?" Lasse questioned.

"The asteroid is giving of an unusual energy signature that's blocking our sensors. We can only see that big rock!" Meliena announced.

"I see. Very well, tell the Gundams to launch we have a secondary goal now. We have to destroy those smaller meteors they will cause a lot of damage if the make it to Earth."

"Understood." Feldt said and opened a comm to the hanger deck. "All Gundams prepare for launch. The asteroid is giving of an unusual energy signature and is hiding hundreds of smaller meteors. We cant let them hit Earth!"

XXXXX

Setsuna F. Seiei was sitting in the cockpit of his new Gundam, 00 Quan[T] Full Saber. 00 Quant is Celestial Being's most advanced MS to date. The Unit posses two new Gn Drives created specifically for it's twin drive system. OO Quanta is armed with a new Gn Sword/rifle five, the latest in dual functioning weapons that can alternate between sword and rifle mode. It is stored on the right hip when not in use. OO Quanta also has a Gn Sword/Rifle four, that is attached to the left shoulder and carries three Gn Gun blades. These are small remote weapons that also can alternate between sword mode and rifle mode. Attached to the right shoulder of OO Quant is a Gn shield that has a hidden Gn beam rifle used mostly to take out missiles and smaller objects. The shield also carries six Gn sword bits that can combine with the Gn sword five to form a powerful buster sword or buster rifle

The hanger bays to the Ptolemy opened up and the gundam meisters were ready to launch.

"_Lock-on Stratos, Gundam Zabanya launching!"_

"_Gundam Harute, Launching!"_

"_Gundam Rapheal launching!"_

"_Gundam 00 Quant, Setsuna F. Seiei launching!"_

Soon all the Gundams were launched and headed for their target, which by now had passed by Mars.

Lock-on let out a whistle as they entered within weapons range of the asteroid and the smaller meteors._"That's a big rock. And those are a lot of smaller meteors. Do we really have to destroy them all?"_

"_Even if some the smaller asteroids made it to Earth, it would cause massive damage if it were to hit a city, or the orbital elevator. We have to destroy them all." _Feldts voice was heard in response to Lockon's question.

"_Alright you dodn't need to tell me twice lets go Haro!"_

"_Roger! Roger! Deploying shield bits, deploying rifle bits!"_

Now the Gundams were well withing range of there target and they began to open fire. Explosions could now be seen as the Gundams began to demolish the smaller asteroids while the Ptolemy added with it's own weaponry. While the rest of the gundams began there attack Setsuna flew up ahead in front of the asteroid taking out numerous smaller rocks, carving a clear path as he made his way to the front.

Stopping a respectable distance away from the asteroid Setsuna combine the Gn sword/fang bits into the buster rifle.

"_Eeveryone get a safe distance from the asteroid! I'm going to use Trans-am and fire at full power!" _ A round of "Roger from the gundam meisters was heard through his comm and Setsuna activated the Trans-am.

"Trans-am!" Setsuna cried out and the 00 Quanta turned red and powered up the buster rifle and pulled the trigger.

A massive beam bigger than the 00 Quanta lashed out and went straight through the asteroid. The beam was so powerful that when it struck the rock, it almost seemed that the asteroid itself momentarily stopped, before detonating in a massive explosion.

Through their respective screens the Gundam meisters as well as those on the Ptolemy watched the explosion.

But then something happened. The smoke screen from the explosion started to swirl and formed a large ring with what looked like lightning with a dark hole in the middle.

"_What is this?" _ Setsuna thought as he watched the strange anomaly form. Suddenly, the 00 Quant started to shake violently and began moving towards the rift.

On board the Ptolemy the crew watched in stunned silence as the anomely appeared, and then noticed the 00 Quant moving toward it.

"00 Quant is stuck inside a gravity well. It's being pulled into the anomaly!" Meleina announced to the group.

"Setsuna! You have to get out of their! Setsuna can you hear me? You must get out!" Mss Sumeragi all but shouted the last part, but she wasn't sure if Setsuna could here her voice.

XXXXXX

He couldn't escape. Setsuna struggled to at least get the 00 Quant to move, but even in Trans-am it was pointless. He could barely here Mss Sumeragi's voice voice as the comms seemed to be malfunctioning. This wasn't good and that was an understatement. From his point of view Setsuna had a clear image of the anomaly that looked like a lightning storm in space with a giant black hole in the center. Looking over to his right Setsuna could make out the Gn particales of his comrades machines. It was hopless now. Setsuna was going through that strange anomaly whether he liked it or not. The only thing that the Gundam meister could do was activate his Gn field, a static green, field of energy surounded his machine.

And the Setsuna was consumed by darknes... never to be seen from his world again.

The Gundam meisters and the crew of the Ptolemy watched in absolute silence as the 00 Quant was pulled into the Anomaly. As soon as the machine entered what they could only describe as a black hole, the thing just vanished without a trace leaving only empty space

Setsuna was gone.

That thought was hard to swallow but no one could deni it. All they could do was pray that where ever he was, he was still alive...

XXXXXXX

00 Quanta was thrown out of the anomaly at a different Mars. A Mars located in an alternate world that had never seen or heard of celestial being or the Gundams. A world were the war wasn't between Earth and it's numerous nations, but between two different races, the Naturals who were born normally, and the Coordinators, beings enhanced through science at birth to give them greater abilities then normal humans.

00 Quanta floated lifelessly in space. It's pilot having been knocked out as he traveled through the anomaly. While Setsuna's body remained motionless, inside of his mind was another story, Setsuna was having a dream, or more like a vision of sorts...

_Inside Setsuna's mind all he could see was darkness. He was surounded by it. That soon changed though as setsuna began to see visions, visions of the past, starting from the time he was a child solder of Krugis, to becoming a member of Celestial being, to carrying out the numerouse armed interventions to the point were he was at now._

_Suddenly things changed. He wasn't seeing his world anymore. Rather, an alternate reality with no Celestial being and no innovators. He witnessed the birth of new humans that were artificially enhanced at birth, and saw the hatred for these beings grow. He saw them move into large hourglass-shaped colonies out in space. He then saw destruction as a colony filled with innocent people being nuked._

_The images faded and Setsuna was back to being surrounded by darkness._

"_What are you doing just standing there?" Setsuna whirled around at the familiare voice and smiled as he saw one of his friends who had died during the final moment of their first mission. Lichty appeared the same as he looked the day he died. "This world is at war, not for religion or for ideals, but because of race."_

"_They have to change. If they don't they wil destroy themselves." A new voice appeared and setsuna could see Christina standing next to Lichty, his two friends who had died trying to change the world._

"_I thought I told you Setsuna. Your going to change. I couldn't, so you'll have to do that for me." The voice of the original lockon spoke bhind Setsuna. He went to reach out to his friends but they dissappeared._

_'Wake up Setsuna. Don't you see? Your still alive. That's right... Your still alive!" Lockon's voice echoed through the void and suddenly in a flash of light a flower inside of a special container appeared in front of Setsuna. Setsuna reached out and grabbed the flower and was surrounded by light..._

Setsuna slowly opened his eyes as he was brought back into the waking world. The first thing he noticed was that the stars were different. Even mars seemed to be in a different location.

"I guess I really am in an alternate reality." Setsuna mused to himself. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that this world still had war. Not like his world were countries fought against country, but of two races fighting each other for no other reason then them being different.

Making up his mind Setsuna waved his hand over his monitor and a holographic keyboard appeared. Typing in some commands he activated the quantum teleportation system. Though the system had yet to be truly tested it would be a far faster way to reach the Earth in this reality than to travel in trans-am. The six Gn sword bits detached from the Gn shield and Setsuna could here the system begin to boot up. The Gn Sword bits formed a circular portal in front of the 00 Quanta that was super saturated with purified Gn particles. Setsuna plotted a course for the Earth and dove in the portal. The Gn sword bits followed and the portal collapsed in on it's self creating two over lapping rings of Gn particals that covered a large area.

00 Quanta was now headed to a rendezvous with destiny.

Xxxxx

The Archangel was the Earth alliances most powerful vessel to date. While working with the Orb Union on Hiliopolis, The Earth Alliance with Orb scientists created five new prototype mobile suits in the hopes of competing with ZAFTs mainstay mobile weapon the GINNs. However, after an attack on the colony that left it destroyed ZAFT had stolen four of the five prototypes leaving only the Strike which was being piloted by Kira Yamato for the only purpose of protecting his friends which were now working on the Archangel.

After fleeing the colony the Archangel eventually made it's way to the debris belt and picked up an unexpected guest, Lacus Cline, Chairman Seigel Cline's Daughter. After that, the Archangel rendezvoused with the Montgomery, a ship from the 8th fleet and also had Vice foreign Minister Gorege Allster on board who just happened to be Flay Allster's father. Fighting began again and this time the Archangel against a Nazca class destroy, the Vesalius and the Gamow with four GINNs and the Aegis.

The Archangel shook as it took another hit. The massive 420 meter war ship spewed out rounds after rounds of it's CIW weapons in order to keep the GINNs of them. Mu La flagga inside of his advanced mobile armor the mobius zero launched his remote Gun pods and fired on the GINNs destroying one and damaging another.

"Hah! Take that you bastards!" Suddenly his mobile armor was hit and he had no choice but to fall back. "damn it! Archangel I'm hit! I'm coming in!"

"Mobius zero has been hit! Mu la Flagga landed in the hanger bay." Miriallia announced.

"Darn it! That just leaves us with the Strike. Were is Kira Yamato!?" Captain Murue Ramius asked.

"The Strike is engaged in battle with the Aegis," Miriallia answered as she brought up an image on the monitor, it showed the Strike currently trading saber strikes with the Aegis.

Murrue grit her teeth. They out numbered, even with the Montgomery and with only the Strike as their only mobile suite... It was a bad situation to be in.

The door to the bridge suddenly hissed open getting the attention of the Crew and in walked Flay Allster grabing on to lacus Clines arm.

"Ms. Allster! What are you-!" Murrue began but was caught off as Flay spoke.

"Tell them...Tell them I will kill this girl if they continue to fire ad my dads ship!" Flasy suddenly annouced causing the crew to widened there eyes. This couldn't be happening. Was Flay really serious? Murrue just could believe that this situation had gotten to this point.

"What are you waiting for!? Tell them!" Flay shouted insistently almost to the point of hist-aria.

The crew didn't know what to do when suddenly Sai's voice shouted in alarm from radar." Captain the Montgomery!"

Tw9in beams of emerald light shot out from the Nazca class destroyer and into the doomed ship which promptly exploded killing all on board. Kira could only watch in horror as the ship that he had promised Flay he would protect explode. Kira didn't have time to mourn though, the Aegis was on him in an instant and he was once again locked in battle with his old friend.

"What... Daddy no!" Flay began crying and started to hyper ventilate.

"Some one get her off my bridge and escort!-" Murrue began but was suddenly cut off as a single damaged GINN made it's way it's way to the bridge of the Archangel and leveled it's rifle. The crew watched in horror as it would seem as though there time was up. The crew could only watched in horror as the GINNs rifle began to light up and they could see the yellow energy building up as it prepared to fire...

"_No.. It can't end like this..." _Murrue thought as her mind tried desperatly to find away out of this mess.

Suddenly a pink beam lashed out at the GINN and destroyed it. A volley of more pink energy beams lashed out destroying two more GINNs and damaging a third. The crew of the Archangel gasped in awe as a new machine appeared before them. It had a blue, white, and green paint job and had a large shield on it's right shoulder that had what looked like green blades attached to it. On the left shoulder it carried a much larger sword that had three green blades attached to it and in it's right hand it carried a green saber.

But what was probably it's most unique feature were the green particles of light that streamed from the back, as well as the fact that it didn't seem to have any thrusters on it at all.

"Wh.. who's machine is that?" Murrue Ramius ordered. It was like nothing she had ever seen before and she new it was like nothing everyone else had seen either. It was at this point when Sai finally looked at his radar and noticed it was down. He couldn't see anything even the GINNs which were right on top of them.

"Mam! Radar is down! I can't see anything! Sai shouted in surprise. The bridge crew looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on when suddenly the strange new mobile suite that just saved them excellerated forward leaving a trail of green light behind it as it engaged the remaining three GINNs

"A Gundam!" Kira shouted in shock as he saw the machine that saved the Archangel fly past them at incredible speeds. It then proceeded to decimate the remaining GINNs in a series of close combat moves.

"Wh.. What is that machine? What ever the cause I'm going to take it down!" Athrun shouted and in forgetting the Strike headed for the new Machine Just as it finished destroying the remaining GINNs.

"Take this!" Athrun shouted and transformed the Aegis and aimed it's energy cannon at the new comer and fired. A crimson blast of energy shot out at the new mobile suit when suddenly six blade-like weapons detached from the sheild and formed a curculare barrier and stopped the beam dead in it's tracks again.

After stopping the crimson beam fired from the red suit, Setsuna took his Gn sword/rifle 4 and fired a volley of three shots. The red mobile suit was quick and managed to evade two of the three shots but failed to dodge the last one. As a result it lost it's right arm. Switching from rifle mode to sword mode Setsuna charged at the Aegis who had barley enough time to get out one of his beam sabers to block the attack. Athrun's eye's widened when his opponent's physical blade blocked his beam saber, something that should be impossible but was happening anyway.

"What the hell is this guy?" Athrun demanded but had to evade more fire from the unknown suit when a voice came over the comms system.

"_Attention all forces this is the Archangel! We have Chairman Seigel Clines daughter, lacus cline onboard. We picked up her life pod in the debris belt for humanitarian purposes but we can't guarantee her safety should the battle continue." _The remaining ZAFt ships shot out signal flares and Athrun had no choice but to head back. He was no match against that mobile suit, but he would be damned if he let Lacus die out here while on board the enemies ship.

The crew breathed a sigh of releif, for the time being the fighting had stopped. Murrue turned to Natarle who put down the mic. "I won't apologize. I was acting in the best interests of the ship."

"I know, though I don't like the idea of holding hostages. Would someone get Mss Allster off my bridge and escort Mss Cline back to her quarters?" There was a round of 'yes mam' And Sai went to take Flay to the infirmary while Kuzzey went with Lacus.

"Captain! Were getting a hail from that strange mobile suit," Miriallia reported getting the captains attention.

"Put it on screen."

"Yes mam"

An image of a young man that Murrue had never seen before appeared on one of the main monitors.

"_Are you guys alright over there?"._

Murrue was taken slightly aback as she could see the genuine concern in the young mans eyes. _'He looks middle-eastern' _Murrue thought. "Yes, we are thanks to you, though if you don't mind me asking, who are you? And were did you get that machine?" The young man seemed to pause for a bit, as though he was collecting his thoughts before he answered.

"_My name is Setsuna F. Seiei and as for my machine... That's a little bit harder to explain and I would rather not do that over an open channel. Do I have permission to come on board?"_

Murrue nodded. It was the least they could do after all he did just save their life's." Yes, please follow the Strike."

"_Understood"_

The young man disappeared from the monitor and Murrue got up from her seat and floated past Natarle.

"You have the bridge Lt. I'm going to meet with our new guest." Natarle looked like she was going to protest, she didn't like the idea of having some unknown pilot with an equally unknown mobile suit on the ship but it wasn't her call. She merely nodded and watched the captain leave the bridge.

Xxxx

As she entered the hanger deck she notice Kira pass by her looking quite distraught and instantly she felt guilty. She new Kira didn't want to fight and was only doing so in order to protect his friends. It was her fault, she was the one who pushed him into the Strike in the first place. Murrue shook her head. She had more pressing matters to attend to Like for starters the new comer that was currently occupying space next to the Strike. All ready she could see Mu La Flagga, as well as a few other members of the deck crew eying the new machine like a kid in a candy store.

She couldn't blame them, this machine put all the G-weapons that were developed at Heliopolis to shame. It looked so alien, so futuristic looking that Murrue new that it didn't belong in the cosmic era. As she got closer Mu noticed her and waved at her.

"That's quite the machine this guys has isn't it?" Mu asked and Murrue couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"It's unlike anything we have ever seen before which really begs the question-"

"Were did it come from?" Murrue nodded as just then the hatch to the machine opened up and she could see as Setsuna pushed of and floated down to them. There was another hiss, and the hatch closed by itself.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, I'm the pilot of the Gundam 00 Quanta. Also, I won't allow anyone to enter that machine unless I'm there with them, and if any one tries to open it, the self destruct will activate and taking this ship with it." Setsuna's warning was all to clear as some of the deck crew backed away as quickly as possible.

" I understand. No one will go near that machine unless you give them permission. My name is Murrue ramius, I am the current commander of this vessel and this is Lt. Mu La Flagga, he's the pilot of the Mobius zero, and on the behalf of the Archangel crew I would like to thank you for your efforts earlier." Murrue then held out her hand and setsuna shook it.

"Your welcome. But the only reason why I helped you guys was because your ship was more advanced then the others and I need a base of operations while I plan my next move."

Murrue gave Setsuna a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I'll explain but first is there a place were we can talk in private? There are some things that I have to tell you first."

Murrue nodded and gestured for him to follow her.." Yes there is. Please follow me.".Setsuna nodded and the three followed Murrue out of the hanger and into the large halls of the ship.

As Setsuna followed the captain of the ship through the halls, the gundam meister couldn't help but feel out of place. After all, he was in a completely unknown environment surrounded be people he didn't know. It made him feel uneasy but Setsuna brushed it aside. He'd have to adapt to this world, seeing as it was most likely impossible at this point to return to his original reality.. His thoughts soon turned to his comrades; his friends and wondered what they were doing. No doubt they had listed him as MIA.

Murrue and Mu, had led Setsuna down to one of the lounge rooms but when she opened the door she noticed it wasn't empty. In the room was Kira Yamato, who looked over at Murrue in slight surprise as well as Lacus cline. Murrue could see red in Kira's eyes and wondered if he had been crying.

"Mss Murrue, sorry, well leave if you want us to." Kira moved to get up but Murrue just smiled.

"It's alright you can stay." Just then, Mu la Flagga entered the room followed by Setsuna.

Murrue then turned to Setsuna."Do you mind having two extra guests?"

Setsuna shook his head." No it's fine, though the less people that know about my true origins the better."

Murrue nodded and the three of them sat down around the table Kira and Lacus were currently sitting at and murrue introduced them to Setsuna. "Kira, Lacus this is Setsuna F. Seiei, he's the pilot of that mobile suit that helped save this ship earlier."

Kira held out his hand."It's nice to meet you. And thank you for saving this ship. I was only piloting the Strike so I couldprotect my friends who are also on board..." Kira trailed of as Setsuna shook his hand.

"Your welcome." Setsuna replied as Lacus held out her hand as well.

"yes, I to would like to thank you for your efforts. Had you not intervened I would have been killed by my own people. For that I'm thankful that you showed up." Lacus smiled as Setsuna shook her hand as well.

Murrue decided to speak up at this point. " While were great full for your help I still have a few questions, for starters, who are you working for? And who built your machine?"

" I work for a private armed organization called Celestial being, our main goal is the eradication of war through force if necessary." Setsuna spoke allowing that information to sink in.

"I've never heard of Celestial being before." Murrue said getting a nod from Setsuna.

"I'm not surprised you haven't, Celestial being isn't an organization from the Cosmic Era." The four stared at Setsuna wondering just what he could mean by that.

"Not from the Cosmic era? What are you talking about?" Mu asked. This hole thing was starting to sound just a little bit crazy to him.

"I'll she you," Setsuna said as he took out a small rectangular device and flipped it open. Murrue widened her eyes slightly as a small piece extended and suddenly, a holographic display appeared above the small device. Setsuna pressed a few buttons on the device and a projected image of a large monitor appeared on the wall behind them. The four turned to face the wall wondering just were the hell Setsuna got that device.

"This is a video of my last assignment." The four of them watched as the screen came to life and the gasped as they saw a huge asteroid moving passed Mars and was surrounded by hundreds of smaller meteors. It was then that Murrue noticed the date on the bottom of the corner, _Feburary 2314? Wait a minute! Shouldn't it say C.E 71? _Looking on, she and the other watched in awe as four different machines began to destroy the smaller meteors while the 00 Quant moved up front in order to destroy the asteroid. They watched on as the 00 Qunat activated it's trans-am system that turned the machine from it's usual color to red and combine six small swords into a very large rifle and fired.

A truly massive beam fired from the 00 Quant and promptly destroyed the asteroid. That's when the 'lightning storm' in space appeared and they watched as 00 Quant was pulled through the storms center and disappeared. The Screen went black and when it came back on the group noticed that he was still in the same location, but looking down on the date it read C.E 71.

Setsuna turned off the device and couldn't help but smirk as the four in front of him first stare at him, then at eachother and then at his phone. "That's right, me and my Gundam, 00 Quant are from an alternate reality. Tha's why none of you have heard of Cellestial being before, it doesn't exist in the cosmic era."

xxxxxxx

Murrue enetered the bridge after her meeting with Setsuna. She had asked Mu to escort Setsuna to his temporary quarters and had asked Kira and lacus to breif setsuna on the current affairs in the cosmic era. She nodded to natarle as she made here way to her chair still reeling over the facts that Setsuna had shared with her and the others. To think that alternate realities really existed. And they even had physical proof of that. Though she couldn't help but feel sorry for Setsuna, from what he said he was stranded here and he would never be able to see any of his friends or family, that and the fact that he's in a world that was quite literally alean to him.

Murrue side. She would do her best to try to help setsuna, but she wouldn't be able to do anything until the reached Alaska. Setsuna had already said he would help them to get to Alaska b8ut what he would do after that was up to him, though Murrue had a feeling that he might go to Orb, and possibly make some sort of deal with them, he curtainly had technology that would help convince them to help him, and given the sheer amount of power that 00 Quant has they would be fools not to help him.

Thinking about the Archangel's surprising new guest she couldn't help it but to smile. Things were going to get very diffiicult for ZAFT here on out.

**And cut! So, what do you guys think? I appoligize if it might feel a little bit rushed but I was never good at detailed descriptions but 5000 or so words isn't bad for a first chapter. Anyway, I noticed that there were a lot of Gundam 00/ Gundam Seed crossovers but some of them had worse grammer and spelling than me and thats saying a lot, so I decided to put my own crossover together and this is what I came up with. Also, this was inspired by Operation meteor's story Gundam wing, Journey to a new battlfeild and they have even given me permission to use some of his Oc's that may make an appearance in future chapters. As fair as parings go I was thinking of cagali, Lacus and even Lunamaria's sister, who's name escapes me right now but obviously she won't make an appearance until much later. So, until next chapter...**

**See ya!.**


End file.
